


Pain

by stolendinosaur



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [7]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Clint Barton, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just his ass tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolendinosaur/pseuds/stolendinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk week day 7 - Pain</p>
<p>In which Clint falls on his ass (again) and Bucky does damage control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> yet another short and fluffy little thing with Clint hurting himself and Bucky taking good care of his beloved

WinterHawk day 7 - Pain

It is Thursday afternoon and Clint is on his way back to the tower after being roped into getting what Steve calls the “best pizza in town”. It’s just that said pizza is made in Brooklyn and Clint is the only one nice enough to get it for this month’s “Avengers Pizza Night”. Clint had of course taken both Bucky and Pizza Dog with him (and yes that is the dog’s name, doesn’t matter what Kate says). 

They are taking the subway back and the whole situation is just kind of funny because there is Clint, holding hands with the Winter Soldier and their dog, riding the subway. Clint really likes this, he decides and leans into Bucky’s shoulder a little more where he falls asleep.

What feels like five hours later, but really is fifteen minutes later, Bucky is nudging him out of his sleep. 

Aw. He really wants to sleep some more.

Despite him being too tired to think straight, Clint makes his way out of the train, dog and Bucky hot on his heel. Together the three of them start walking the last bit back to the tower. It’s all going well and James and Clint talk about everything and nothing. That is until Clint doesn’t watch where he is going and walks straight into a lamp post at the same time his partner is turning to call on Lucky who is approximately twenty meters back, sniffing on a bush. Clint falls right on his ass and with Lucky seeing this and coming to rescue him with sloppy dog-kisses all over his face, Bucky just can’t help himself and starts quietly laughing at Clint’s ever present bad luck. In return, Clint gives him a half-hearted glare before attempting to get up. His ass hurts a lot but not as much as his forehead does.

Bucky stretches his left hand out and Clint takes to get dragged up from the asphalt, which should be underneath his feet and not his ass. The brunette in front of him makes a point of telling him that he can always check Clint’s ass out when they get home and Clint snorts at his dumb joke, desperately trying not to show any interest in the proposal.

When they finally get back to the tower Clint has a hard time sitting still in his chair, with his ass hurting and all, Bucky sits across from him and gives him a knowing smirk as soon as their eyes meet.

“Avengers Pizza Night” comes to an end after being rounded off by a game of charades (Natasha’s idea) and when the two boyfriends get back to their shared apartment Clint lets Bucky check his ass. It’s bruised, but not too badly and Clint tries not think too much on his boyfriend’s very much elaborate caresses of his butt cheeks. He does not succeed and after two rounds they end up watching Dog Cops in bed. Clint loves Dog Cops and he knows Bucky secretly does too, but he also loves Bucky and the way his right arm his slung around Clint, stroking mindless patterns on his arm.

Clint forgets about his aching butt cheeks and forehead and instead kisses Bucky on the cheek before going back to watching Dog Cops.

**Author's Note:**

> stolen-bucky on tumblr


End file.
